1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rope anchors, and in particular to rope anchors with a tension-holding capability yet secure and simple construction.
2. Prior Art—Rope Anchors
Prior-art rope anchors, such as those used on the sides of trucks to anchor cargo tie ropes, have generally taken the shape of posts, hooks, or eyes which are affixed to a surface. The tie rope can be attached to the anchor in various ways, depending upon the anchor. For simple hook or post anchors, a loop, stabilized by one or more knots, is fashioned in a rope and hooked around the post or hook, which holds the loop in place. Alternatively for eye-type anchors, the rope is passed through the eye. The portion of the rope protruding from the eye is then secured with a knot around the portion of the rope entering the eye. Both methods result in a secure anchor. However, ropes secured to these anchors frequently slip and loosen slightly as knots are being tied, despite the user's strength and dexterity. The result is a less-than-taut tie-down.
3. Prior-Art—Lading Band Anchor
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,959 (1958) Goodwin teaches an anchor for use on railway freight cars. This anchor is of the eye type and is designed to receive lading bands, not ropes. Lading bands are generally secured by means other than knots, including well-known banding buckles and banding clips.
4. Prior-Art—Tie-Down Device and Rig for Securing Boat
Sherwood, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,119 (1967), teaches a resilient tie-down device comprising two back-to-back hooks. The hooks are formed from a single piece of wire. A first hook removably secures the device to the bumper of a vehicle. The second hook is split into two halves. Its two halves form a split hook member as they merge to define “a tightly closed throat from an open mouth entry which converges gradually to the closed throat.” The convergent throat serves to hold the rope in place while it is being secured. Although this device is useful for securing anchor ropes, its construction is complex. In addition, it is intended for only temporary, springable attachment to a vehicle's bumper.
5. Prior-Art—Stake Pocket Tie-Downs
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,125 (1971), 3,950,010 (1976), and 4,191,108 (1980) to Jacobs, Robertson, and Jones, respectively, teach tie-down devices which are inserted into stake openings on truck sides. These devices are either single-hook or eye types. While useful, they suffer from the same deficiencies as mentioned above in connection with single-hook or eye-type rope anchors.
6. Prior-Art—Side Rail Tie-Downs
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,558 (1981) to Lechner, 4,253,785 (1981) to Bronstein, 4,650,382 (1987) to Johnson, 4,850,770 (1989) to Millar, Jr., 5,364,211 (1994) to Lund, 5,533,848 (1996) to Davis, 6,129,490 (2000) to Erskine et al., and 6,821,067 (2004) to Von Loehr all teach tie-downs for use on the sides of pickup and other truck beds. These various configurations employ hook-, pos-, and eye-type tie-downs for securing ropes. Again, while these tie-downs are useful, they suffer from the same deficiencies mentioned above in connection with single-hook, post, or eye-type rope anchors.
7. Prior-Art—Load Rod for Vehicles
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,744 (1983) Schöppel et al. teach a load rod for vehicles which comprises a two joined, bent cylindrical components forming a loop portion, and force-distributing legs that diverge from the loop portion and extend at a distance from each other. The legs are attached to a vehicle body by welding, for example. This load rod is used in pulling or pushing the vehicle to which it is attached. Again, the loop portion of the load rod forms an eye-type anchor. While it is useful in performing the task for which it is intended, it would suffer from the previously-mentioned eye-type anchor deficiencies if used as a tie-down point.
8. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, one object and advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for anchoring tie-down ropes. Other objects and advantages are to provide an inexpensive and simple anchoring apparatus which is compact, easy to use, and simple in construction. Also it permits tensioning of a rope while it is being secured, resulting in a taut anchor.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.